Teddy's ABCs
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Teddy Lupin's time at Hogwarts in a series of one-shots
1. A is for

**_LbN: Told you I'd write more Teddy Lupin stuff! Hope you enjoy it!!!_**

**Teddy's ABCs**

_Achromaotus- having no color…_

"Grandmum?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"…Which house do you think I'll be in? Next month when I go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, maybe Ravenclaw. You're a smart boy," Andromeda smiled.

"Which house was my dad in?" Teddy asked. He saw how his grandmother stiffened when he talked about his parents, so he usually saved his questions for Harry.

"Gryffindor, I believe," Andromeda answered, a little cooly.

Teddy's hair went from bright green to an almost transparent white. He wanted to talk about his parents, but he didn't want to upset his grandmother.

"I'm going outside to play. Is that alright?" he asked her. He relaxed a bit as he saw her expression soften.

"That's fine. Try not to get too muddy," she smiled.

**_LbN: Next chapter up soon!_**


	2. B is for

**TABC**

_Beamish- smiling; cheerful_

Andromeda laughed and applauded as Teddy finished a complicated sequence of flight patterns with his enchanted kites. The boy had a knack for constructing things, and she spoiled him shamelessly in his hobby. They were enjoying his last day at home, outside in the evening light.

"I'm tired Grandmum," Teddy said, walking over to her with three kites in hand, "Can we go have ice cream now?"

"I suppose," Andromeda chuckled.

He ran in the house and Andromeda followed, wondering about the question he had asked a month earlier. Which house would he be in? She also wondered about her inability to talk about his parents with him. It had been eleven years, and still it was too painful. She entered the house and grabbed two bowls while Teddy ran to the ice box for dessert.

"What house do you want to be in Teddy?" she asked when he returned.

"Maybe Gryffindor…" he said, serving the peach flavored treat, "Like Harry. You were in Slytherin, right?"

"That's right," Andromeda nodded, "Well, whichever house gets you will have gained a great student! Now eat your ice cream; we need to get to bed. It's an early morning tomorrow."

Andromeda smiled as Teddy's hair turned pink and he grinned with excitement.


	3. C is for

**TABC**

_Cerulean- blue_

Teddy took two deep breaths and started walking up the steps. This was wrong; they shouldn't do this to first years. Making them sit in front of the entire school to be sorted was nothing short of cruel and unusual punishment…Trembling head to foot, he sat on the stool and allowed Professor Brinson (Astronomy) to put the Sorting Hat on his head.

_Hmmm,_ he heard inside his head_, well, this isn't that hard of a decision. Ravenclaw!_

The last word was shouted to the hall. Supremely happy, Teddy jumped off of the stool and ran to join his classmates. With a grin, he morphed his hair Ravenclaw blue. This drew gasps from the three boys opposite him; triplets. 

"I'm Adam Danvers."

"Damien."

"London," they whispered at him as 'Timbres, Maddox," was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Our parents ran out of ideas by the time he came out," Damien (the one in the middle) grinned at him. Teddy laughed.

"I'm Teddy Lupin," he said under his breath as Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Let the feast begin!" she said warmly.

"How'd you do that with your hair?" London or Adam asked. Teddy had forgotten who had introduced himself first.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," he said smiling, "I got it from my mum."

"Neat!" the three look-alikes said while filling up their plates. 

"That kid next to the Prefect is Sebastian," Damien said, "He's in our year too. There's a bunch of girls, too," he said in afterthought. 

They ate quietly for a while; taking in their surroundings. After struggling to remember which of the triplets had introduced himself first, Teddy gave up and asked.

"So…how do I tell you three apart?"

The three of them grinned.

"We're not going to tell!" Damien said.

"We never tell," London or Adam said.

"Just try real hard and you'll figure it out," the other said.

Teddy sighed and looked at them. Damien was in the middle. He wouldn't be hard to remember, at least. His hair was longest; down to his shoulders, and the other two had shorter cuts. Teddy smirked.

"London, say the Hogwarts motto," he requested.

"Never tickle a—" the one on the right started. Teddy laughed.

"Clever," Adam smiled. 

"And I'll remember, too!" Teddy grinned, "You have a deeper voice than him," he nodded at London.

"You're good," Damien smiled, "Our parents still can't do it…"

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!_**


	4. D is for

**_LbN: This is kind of turning into a "Wedding Plans" format. You know how the chapters started really short and got longer? I'll try to keep these short. I really did mean for them to be a collection of one-shots :D_**

**TABC**

_Discovery- to obtain knowledge from_

"Damien!" Teddy called, "Hurry up!"

The metamorphmagus pulled his hood over his already soaked hair. They were running in from Herbology; it was raining cats and dogs. When they were all inside, London turned to them.

"You know," he said, "We still haven't had a decent look around."

"Let's get changed first," Teddy said, wringing out his robe and hoping that Filch didn't come around the corner.

"Good idea," Adam agreed, shaking water from his hair.

They walked to their common room and stopped in front of the entrance.

"What is the last enemy that shall be defeated?"

"Death," the boys chorused.

Entering the room, they all made a beeline for their dormitory. 

"Where should we start?" Damien asked.

"First floor," Teddy said, "Work our way up."

"You're so boring," Adam grinned. Teddy threw a towel at him.

"No, I'm smart," Teddy laughed, "We have to see _everything_. That means we should go in order; so we can take our time and we won't forget where we've been."

"This is Hogwarts," London stated, "I think that's gonna happen anyway."

Ten minutes later, in fresh clothes, the quartet started off down the hall. It was hilarious, watching Teddy and London look at absolutely everything. Teddy seemed to have taken Harry's words about having to find stuff on his own, to heart. Teddy knew about the Marauders' Map, but Harry, as well as George and Ron, were adamant that he wouldn't receive it until he had found something on his own. 

As he, Adam and London were examining a statue of a griffin, Damien was looking at a blue door.

"Hey guys!" he said to the others, "What's this?"

They crowded around him.

"Dunno," Adam said, trying the handle. It opened with a _click!_. Walking inside, they found eight life sized statues of people. Teddy knew who they were without reading any of the plaques at the bases of the sculptures.

"The Order of the Phoenix," London read. 

Teddy wasn't listening. He had walked up to two statues that were placed between who he remembered were Mad Eye Moody and Colin Creevey, from his picture. A statue of a tall man, and of a woman. Somehow, the hair had been enchanted to change color. The others were walking down the row, reading the plaques, as Teddy stared up at his parents. 

"Teddy, mate," Adam said, "This plaque says Lupin! Are you related to this man?"

"'s my dad," Teddy said quietly.

"Why are you looking at that lady?" Damien asked.

Teddy pointed to where the statue was changing colors.

"My mum…"

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews make my life complete!_**


	5. E is for

**_LbN: Here's a happy chapter, after the previous sad one :). Hope you like it!_**

**TABC**

_Excel- to be good at; surpass._

"Woohoo!" Teddy yelled after ripping open the envelope.

"What's that Teddy?" Harry asked.

Teddy had gotten in the day before for the summer break. After introducing his three star-struck friends to Harry, he had gone home to see his grandmother. He had gotten permission to spend the weekend with Harry and Ginny, on the promise that he watched the kids for them and owled Andromeda when he got his grades in.

He handed the piece of parchment to Harry.

"Wow! Top marks in Charms, Potions and Herbology. Good job, Teddy!"

"Thanks," the twelve year old blushed and felt his hair turn red. 

"So what's you favorite?" Harry grinned, "You've had an entire year to decide."

"I like Charms!" Teddy said excitedly, "It was brilliant this year! Potions isn't bad either, I guess. And Professor Longbottom's a great teacher! I can't wait to go back," he added.

"I know the feeling," Harry smiled.

**_LbN: Short and sweet! Hope you liked it! Reviews would be lovely :D..._**


	6. F is for

**_LbN: Yay, new chapter! There were so many good words that I wanted to use, this one took a little while :) Hope you like it!!_**

**TABC**

_Fanatical- to support with excessive zeal_

"Briggs, you wally!" Adam screamed. No one heard him, but Briggs got the message anyway. Adam's was one of the hundred or so screams that filled the air as Ravenclaw watched the Chaser fumble the ball.

"Come on Malcolm!" Teddy yelled at the top of his twelve year old voice. His eyes were fixed on Ravenclaw's star Beater, Dominic Malcolm. He watched the fifteen year old's every move; taking in the smallest details on technique and force. Malcolm thought Teddy's fascination was funny, and let the metamorph hang out during practices; something unheard of for first and second years. Little did Malcolm know that Teddy was just after his job…

Teddy watched as Malcolm and Davis, the other Ravenclaw Beater, swung and hit the two Bludgers one after the other. Malcolm's successfully knocked the Quaffle out of Hufflepuff captain Axes hand, while the other caught the Hufflepuff Beater Marx in the stomach. Teddy's yells of triumph were drowned out by the rest of his house. London was to his left, jumping up and down on one foot and loosing his voice. Adam and Damien were screaming and hi-fiving each other. When they were done, they turned to Teddy and shouted.

Teddy just smiled. He had morphed his hair Ravenclaw blue that morning. Now, he could feel it going through a rapid rainbow of colors.

**_LbN: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!_**


	7. G is for

**_LbN: Longer chapter this time! I had to explain some stuff :D..._**

**TABC**

_Gamble- to play a game of chance for money or other stakes._

Harry had said, when Teddy had written him about it, that his godson's feud with Maximus and Roswell Harrington was much similar to his and Draco's. The more Teddy thought about it, however, the more he came to suspect his godfather to be wrong. Harry and Draco's feud came from Harry's slight bias against Slytherin and Draco's lifelong pureblood brainwashing. There was no such background between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff brothers. The two houses got on rather well; and neither Teddy nor the Harringtons were purebloods. 

They simply hated each other. 

It came, mostly, in the form of Teddy and Max trying to outdo each other in various classes, and Roswell, a third year, threatening to pummel Teddy when the metamorph won. Every so often, like today, they would goad each other into really stupid things.

"You stupid coward," Roswell said, giving Teddy a shove that sent the purple haired boy flying into Adam.

"I am not!" Teddy said firmly, "I just don't like swimming, is all. It's got nothing to do with the squid!"

"The hell it hasn't," Roswell sneered, "Maxi told me how you wouldn't get near the water after you saw a tentacle. How you asked Professor Graves if there really was a squid."

Teddy rolled his eyes. Yes, voicing his concerns had been a bad decision, but he couldn't take it back.

"You're lucky your parents can't see what a coward their son is," Maxi said.

Adam, London, and Damien had all been behind Teddy during the argument. They retreated a few steps when they saw their friend's hair turn bright red.

"I'm not!" he shouted, "And you shut up about my parents."

"Prove it!" Roswell said, "Go into the forest and bring back one of the bowtruckles. You do it, and I'll eat my words."

"…and you have to give me your Quidditch prints. The ones in the leather book," Teddy said, thinking fast.

"Done," Roswell said, unprepared for what happened next.

Teddy turned to his left, and walked straight into the forest.

"Teddy!" Adam called softly, so that Hagrid wouldn't come from his cabin a little ways off, "Teddy, are you mental?"

"I'll go after him," Damien said, following behind him. 

The other four boys just looked on. Adam watched the pair disappear into the trees, nudged London, then the two of them ran for Hagrid's cabin.

**TABC**

"What're you doing here?" Teddy asked grumpily.

"I'm not about to let you get killed all on your own," Damien grinned.

"It's not my fault I hate swimming," Teddy muttered, "And anyone would be nervous about the squid."

"Plenty of people didn't go in, mate," Damien said, holding his wand aloft.

"Where the hell do you think bowtruckles are?" Teddy asked.

"Dunno," Damien said, "I don't even know what they look like."

Teddy groaned. They walked for a few more minutes before stopping to look around.

"Any of this look fam—aggghh!" Damien said, falling over.

"What?" Teddy asked, looking around frantically.

"Something knocked me over!" Damien said as he scrambled back to his feet.

"There's nothing here but—" Teddy stopped as he felt a breath on his shoulder. He spun around fast, but didn't see anything.

"L-lumos!" he said as his wand began to dim. It lit again, but the forest was still clear.

"What'd you thinks going on?" Damien whispered.

"OI!" boomed a voice.

The two boys were lifted into the air and carried back out of the forest. Hagrid set them down roughly once they were out.

"What'd ya think yer doing?" he asked them.

Adam and London walked up then, and grinned sheepishly at the other two.

"Looking for bowtruckles," Teddy mumbled, glaring at Adam.

"We didn't want you to get eaten, mate," Adam said.

"'s okay," Teddy shrugged.

Hagrid sighed. Adam and London had told him what happened outside of the Forest. Roswell and Max had run off of course, by the time Hagrid got there.

"Yer parents would'a been proud o' ya," he said, "Without ya riskin' yer neck. Come on, I'll make a cup o' tea."

The boy's hair went from an almost transparent color, back to Ravenclaw blue as he followed Hagrid to his cabin.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews please!_**


	8. H is for

**_LbN: Ummm, not sure about this chapter. Hope you guys like it at least :D._**

**TABC**

_Heirloom- a valued possession passed down in a family through the generations._

Teddy opened his eyes slowly. James wasn't awake yet, so what had woken him up? He yawned and rolled out of bed. Pulling socks on, he walked quietly over to the door, and stepped out. The Christmas decorations were up already; Kreacher must have worked overnight. He debated, momentarily, between going and fixing breakfast for himself, or just waking Harry up and letting him do it. He decided to go get Harry.

He walked up two landings and paused, just as he always did, in front of the room on the left. He knew it would be locked; Harry never went in there, and wouldn't let anyone else go in either. It was Sirius Black's room. The twelve year old walked up and touched the handle. He looked to his right and left, took out his wand, and whispered,

"_Alohamora_!"

To his very great surprise, the door opened with a _click!_. He walked in and looked around. Muggle posters and Gryffindor banners hung from the walls. He walked over to the desk, but it was clear. He wanted pictures, or something, of Sirius and his father. He had some in the book Harry had given him, but there was something about finding it for himself that had piqued his curiosity.

He walked over to the closet and opened it. It was quite big. He took a few steps in, but the floor squeaked so badly that he turned to go out again, so he didn't get caught. He didn't make it out, however, because in mid step, he fell through the floor.

Shock, rather than actual hurt, prevented him from moving for a moment. Instead of falling into the library, as he thought he would, he was in a small room with more Gryffindor banners. Teddy recognized the box that stood in the corner; it was a Quidditch set. There were chairs, and a few books, and three Gryffindor robes that looked like they would fit Teddy if he cared to try them on. One had a Prefect badge on it.

"Teddy!" he heard, "Where are you?"

"Oh no," Teddy said. He had left the door open.

"Teddy! What are you—where are you?"

"I'm down here!" Teddy called, "I don't know how to get out!"

He reddened as he saw his godfather peek his head over the hole.

"What are you doing down there? You're not even supposed to be in here!"

"I know, I was just curious. These are your robes are they?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, before jumping into the room with his godson.

"I didn't even know this was here. These are so old, they must be Sirius's. And your dad's, and maybe my dad's."

He picked the Prefect's badge off of the robe.

"Remus stayed here a few times during the war. He probably left a couple of things. He must have forgotten this."

Harry handed the badge to Teddy.

"Come on downstairs for breakfast," he said, "And no more exploring."

With that, he pointed his wand at Teddy, who went soaring back up through the hole in the closet floor.

**_LbN: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are spectacular!!_**


	9. I is for

TABC

**TABC**

_Instruct- to furnish with knowledge; teach._

"Perhaps Lupin could help you?" said a voice.

Teddy's ears perked up as he scanned the hall for his favorite teacher. Professor Morgan was standing by the Charms classroom talking to a Slytherin girl with blonde hair.

"My ears are burning, Professor," Teddy grinned as he walked up to the pair.

"Ah, Lupin!" Morgan said, "Miss Weasley needs help with a project that I've given her class; perhaps you can assist her? I know you tutor students sometimes."

"Sure thing!" Teddy said, "A quelle heure aimeriez-vous étudier?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Après le dîner, si cela est bel avec vous," the second year smiled.

"I take it you two know each other?" Morgan chuckled.

"Yes sir. My godfather is her uncle. By marriage."

"Ah, well, you should be fine then. Hurry along to class now."

"Yes, sir," both students said.

"See you _Vicky_," Teddy smirked.

"Alright, _Theodore_," she shot back.

**_LbN: Hope you liked this chapter! Teddy's now in the third year, just in case that wasn't clear...Reviews are quite lovely!_**


	10. J is for

**_LbN: Teddy's been feeling a tad neglected; so I decided to update his story :D_**

**TABC**

_Jealousy- jealous resentment against a rival._

"Lupin, HEY LUPIN!"

Teddy rolled his eyes and turned around to face Roswell. He stood with his arms folded as the boy in Quidditch gear approached looking smug. Adam, London, and Damien stood around him, waiting for the inevitable battle to break out.

"What'd you want Harrington?" Teddy asked evenly.

"I'm off to tryouts," Roswell smiled, "Hufflepuff's getting the best Chaser it's ever had. My parents sent me new Quidditch gear two days ago." He spun around to show it off.

"I've seen better," Teddy said nonchalantly, "Harry's stuff is seventeen years old and it looks better than that garbage."

"What would you know about it?" Roswell sneered, "You don't even have any."

"Doesn't matter," London piped in, "Teddy can get girls without even being on the team."

"What?" Roswell said.

"What?" Teddy turned to London.

"Yeah," London said, making the 'play along' face to Teddy.

"The hell you can," the fourth year said, "You're bluffing."

"Am not," Teddy grinned, knowing he had the upper hand.

"Who is it then?" Roswell asked.

"Victoire," Teddy said, blurting the first female name that came to mind.

"What?" someone behind him asked.

"Oh!" Teddy blushed, "Hey Victoire."

"Talking about me, Teddy?" she smiled.

"Uhh," Teddy wondered if he was really going to get away with this, "I was just telling Harrington how we're…you know…dating."

Victoire smirked at him. Yep, he was in serious trouble. It wasn't that he was afraid that she would give him away; quite the opposite. He was afraid of how much she was going to play along.

"Of course," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Theodore here is quite the charmer…so to speak."

It took every iota of self control that Teddy had to keep his hair from turning seven different shades of hot red embarrassment. The triplets' eyes were watering from held in hysterics. It made him feel a little better that Roswell looked a tad disgruntled as he walked away.

"Thanks Victoire," he said, after the older boy had gone.

"You owe me," she laughed, "I came to show you this."

She held out the sheet of parchment that was the Charms paper he had helped her with. She had gotten top marks.

"Awesome!" Teddy said, "You really should be in Ravenclaw."

"I'm in Slytherin, the perfect mixture of the rest of the houses. Brains and bravery in moderation…"

"Yeah?" Teddy grinned, "And where does that uncanny ability to lie come from?"

"I'm beginning to think from the Hufflepuffs," she smirked, "I have a friend in there; she says Harrington's had that equipment since before he got here. His parents didn't just now buy it for him."

With that, she waved and walked toward the Great Hall.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are most welcome!_**


	11. K is for

**_LbN: New chapter for Teddy, woohoo!_**

**TABC**

_Kinesthetic- the sensation of movement._

Roll, swing, dive. Pull up, turn, swing.

Beater tryouts were under way, and Teddy knew he had to fly like one inspired if he was going to make the team. The thirteen year old pulled into a dive again, chasing the closest Bludger. He out shot it, pulled around and waited for it to reach him. With a swing that could've broken someone's bones if they were unlucky enough to be positioned in front of it, Teddy hit the small ball with a resounding _crack! _and sent it flying into the last target. He had been quick, he knew, but he didn't know if he'd been quick enough.

He landed and waved at Adam and London, who were watching in the stands. Damien, who had just made Seeker, ran over to him and patted him on the back excitedly.

"Six minutes mate! You beat everyone else! So long as Turner doesn't do it quicker, and he won't, you've got this!"

They made their way back over to the table. Teddy ran a hand through his hair, which a moment ago was rainbow from the adrenaline, but was now turning green from nerves. He needn't have worried though; after ten minutes and six missed targets, Andrews (Ravenclaw's captain and Keeper) yelled, "Thank you, that's enough!" and Turner descended looking disappointed.

"Lupin!" Andrews hollered, causing Teddy's heart to pause, "You're Beater. You and Damien go to the lockers with Malcolm, and he'll find you some uniforms that fit."

Damien whooped and tackled Teddy in a hug. Laughing, Teddy felt his hair go pink as they followed Malcolm into the lockers. Damien was the easiest to fit because, as Malcolm stated, all Seekers are built alike. Teddy stood in front of the uniform closet, hoping that he didn't have to wear one of the old ones. Malcolm handed him a set that didn't look too bad and told him,

"You'll have to get your own gloves and chest pad, but the shoulder and knee pads fit, so do the robes. You look good Lupin!" the older boy smiled, punching Teddy on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Malcolm," Teddy grinned, taking the uniform off and putting his school robes back on.

"Don't mention it."

By the time they got back outside, London and Adam were waiting for them. The other two ran to them, grinning, as the newest members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team emerged.

"Come on," Adam said, "Party in the Shrieking Shack!"

It took them about an hour to make it there, seeing as they had to nick the food first, and then make it across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. They were enjoying Butterbeer, spice cake and fruit, courtesy of Kreacher.

"Oi, Teddy," London said, "Who're you writing?"

"Harry," Teddy answered, "He said he wanted to hear if I made the team. All finished," he said, whistling to Artemis who was perched on the back of a chair. Teddy tied the note to the owl's leg and watched him take off into the sunset, before sitting back down with his friends for a game of Exploding Snap.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are lovely! Don't forget to vote on the new poll!_**


	12. L is for

**_LbN: Little longer chapter this time. Happy reading!_**

**TABC**

_Legacy- anything handed down from the past, as from a predecessor._

"Happy birthday Teddy!" the triplets and Sebastian yelled.

Teddy shot up in his bed, tripped over his sheets, and fell out in shock. Shaking his head to clear it from sleep, he looked up at the rest of the boys from his year and grinned. He took Adams hand and extricated himself from his bed sheets. Once he was out, the other four boys tossed small packages at him.

"Ah, thanks guys!" Teddy smiled. He opened the packages, laughing harder and harder at each one. They had each gotten him Dublin Destroyers paraphernalia, which was funny because none of them had planned it.

"Cheers!" Teddy said, as they got dressed for the day. It was a Friday, which meant they had Herbology, History of Magic, and double Potions; a reasonably balanced day.

As they went down to breakfast, Teddy went through a bunch of colors for his hair, finally deciding on teal. As soon as they sat down, Teddy heard someone yell his name. Turning to his right, he saw Victoire running toward him with a wrapped box in her hands.

"Happy birthday!" she said, setting the box down next to him and giving him a hug, "Go on, open it!"

Teddy opened the blue paper on one side and pulled the box out. Opening the box, he let out a happy yell before hugging Victoire and swinging her around.

"I take it you like it?" she laughed.

"Of course! I've wanted a Quidditch album since last year; thanks!"

"You're welcome!" she said, "I've got to go back, see you later!"

"See ya," Teddy grinned.

For the next fifteen minutes, the boys looked through the Quidditch prints, trying to remember which games each photo came from. They finished, and actually considered eating breakfast, when the mail arrived. After a moment, Artemis landed in front of Teddy with a small box and a letter. He opened the letter first and read:

_Happy birthday Teddy! I've arranged with McGonagall to meet you in Hogsmeade today for lunch. Hagrid will be in the Entrance Hall after your History of Magic lesson, to bring you to the village. Have a good day! _

_Harry_

"Alright!" Teddy said, smiling.

"Wha's up?" Adam asked through a mouthful of sausage.

"Harry's coming to see me today!"

**TABC**

Teddy had never had a longer History of Magic lesson. Mind you, History of Magic was horrible on a good day; having to sit through it today, when he was waiting to see his godfather, was nothing short of torture. Finally, the bell rang and, waving at the triplets, Teddy shot out of his seat, out the door, and ran all of the to the Entrance Hall. Skidding to a halt, he panted,

"Hi Hagrid!"

"A'right there Teddy? Come on, I'll take you down to Hogsmeade."

The entire way down, Hagrid talked to Teddy about how practice was going, and if he was worried about the upcoming game against Hufflepuff.

"A little," Teddy nodded, "I think we'll be okay though."

By that time, they had reached the village and were walking into the Three Broomsticks. Harry stood up at a far table and waved.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Hagrid said, "Gotta get back to the school. Here ya go."

He handed Teddy a Charms technique book. It was Teddy's favorite subject.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Teddy smiled.

"Don' mention it," he said, waving at Harry before exiting the shop.

"Hey Harry!" Teddy said, hugging his godfather.

"Happy birthday mate!" the older man said, "Come tell me how Quidditch is going."

They ordered burgers and Teddy began to tell him about his upcoming game. After they'd eaten, Harry looked at his watch and informed the metamorphmagus that it was time to go back to school. They walked back up the hill, talking about the Transfiguration paper that Teddy had to do that weekend. When they got to the gates, Harry stopped.

"Here you go, your birthday present."

Teddy untied the rope that held the parchment together. That was it, just parchment. He was about to ask what was up, when he got an idea. Taking out his wand, he tapped it and said,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hogwarts appeared.

"Happy birthday," Harry smiled, nudging his godson into the gates before waving and Disapparating.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter, reviews rock! Oh, and if you haven't voted yet, go over to my profile and do it! :D_**


	13. M is for

**_LbN: Hey everybody! Longer chapter this time; since I've been neglecting Teddy :). Happy reading!_**

**TABC**

_Magistrate- A judge; someone with the authority to enforce law_

The fourth year got into bed quietly, hair transparent. Before he swung his curtains closed, he saw his friends' worried looks.

"Teddy, mate?"

"Good night, Sebastian."

They didn't try to talk to him anymore. Without another word, Teddy closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_He was in a small, circular room; sitting at a table. Teddy looked to his sides and behind him, but no one was there. He tried to get up- stuck. He picked up the quill that was in front of him and dipped it in ink. He'd write to Harry about this strange place and his godfather would surely come and get him; or at least write back quickly to tell him how to get un-stuck. As he wrote "Dear Harry" however, a door to the side of the room opened and three people came in. He couldn't see their faces, but as they walked to the center of the room three platforms raised up from the floor; the one in the center being the tallest. As each of them sat down, they looked up at him._

_McGonagall was in the center, with Harry to her right. On her left was…_

_"Mum?" Teddy asked._

_Tonks didn't smile, nor make any indication that she'd heard him at all. Teddy's heart fell a little at this, but maybe it was just procedure. _

_"Theodore Remus Lupin," McGonagall said, "We have deliberated for the past hour—"_

_"Deliberated what? What am I doing here?" Teddy asked._

_"You know very well, Theodore," Harry said._

_What was going on? Harry never called him "Theodore". _

_"We have decided that your actions yesterday prove that you cannot handle the power you hold in the Wizarding community. Therefore, it is our decision that you shall be stripped of your powers, and be immediately removed from Hogwarts. You shall be placed in the Muggle world, perhaps in an orphanage, if Harry does not know of a suitable place for you."_

_"But Harry's my godfather!" Teddy cried, "I can't live with him?"_

_"Of course not," Harry said, "Being a part of the magical community is an honor and a privilege that should not be abused, Theodore. We can't risk keeping you here."_

_"No, please!" Teddy yelled, "It was an accident! You can't do this! Mum, don't let them!"_

_Tonks raised her wand and said something, but Teddy couldn't hear her voice. He began to feel weak, drained. He sank lower and lower in his chair, and saw the three adults get up. _

_"Don' leave…" he tried to say, before fainting._

"GAH!" Teddy yelled. He jumped when he heard a _thump!_ from outside of his curtains. A moment later, Damien had wrenched open his curtains.

"You alright mate? Something attacking you?" he asked.

"N…no," Teddy said, "Just…a nightmare…"

He got up and walked unsteadily to the bathroom, aware of the rest of the guys staring at him. It was morning, sunlight was pouring through the windows. He had to be upstairs in twenty minutes, he realized, looking at his watch. He was shaking all over, barely able to pour himself a glass of water.

Damien came around the corner and closed the door to the bathroom. He ran over to Teddy,

"Breathe mate!" he said urgently, "you're hyperventilating, knock it off!"

He filled Teddy's glass, but instead of handing it to him, he simply threw it over the metamorphmagus.

"Pah!" Teddy said, shaking his head. His hair was still transparent, so it looked like water was just flying off of nothing.

"Had to snap you out of it," Damien said apologetically.

Teddy dressed in complete silence. As he made his way up stairs, his nerves increased, and he began shaking again. He wasn't paying attention to anything, not even Professor Morgan as he passed.

"Teddy?" he heard his professor say from a long ways off, "Teddy?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black…

**TABC**

"He looked horrible, Minerva. He was shaking all over and staring straight ahead of him. It looked like he was going to be sick. I caught him when he fell and brought him up here."

"Poor boy. He had to have been frightened after yesterday; what with Mr. Harrington raising such a fuss."

It took every ounce of strength Teddy had, which wasn't very much at the moment, but he found his voice and whispered,

"It was an accident."

Morgan and McGonagall looked over to his bed. Madam Pomphrey came rushing over to his bed. She poured a spoonful of neon blue stuff and shoved it into his mouth. He didn't even have the strength to fight her, or to try and spit it out. He swallowed without a fuss and closed his eyes again.

* * *

"Teddy?"

Teddy woke up; it was Harry. Teddy's eyes began to sting, and he wished his godfather would look away.

"Am I to be expelled?" he asked.

"No, Teddy," Harry said, "McGonagall knows it was an accident."

"Professor Slurth told us we could use his classroom to practice," Teddy began in a hurry, "We were just doing our homework when Roswell came in and wanted to duel. I don't know how I made that chandelier fall, but it wasn't on purpose. We tried to leave, but he had a bunch of his fifth year buddies with him and they wouldn't let us. I was mad, but I wasn't trying to kill him. He's okay, right?"

"Yes, he's fine," Harry said, "Mr. Harrington was just worried yesterday. Professor Slurth saw it all; he knew you didn't raise your wand. Everyone was just worried Teddy. McGonagall wanted to hear your side of the story today, there's no need to be afraid."

"So I'm not expelled?"

"No."

"And they're not going to strip my powers?"

"Huh?"

Teddy told his godfather about his nightmare, making sure to not leave anything out. When he was done, Harry pulled him into a hug.

"No one's going to take your powers away. I don't think they can, in fact. And trust me," he said, staring Teddy dead in the eyes, "If that had been real, your mum wouldn't have let anyone take your powers; much less have done it herself."

Teddy felt a little better. At least, he wasn't going to faint again.

"But what about Mr. Harrington?" he asked, "He wanted me expelled, said I was dangerous."

"He knows very well that wizards can't always control their emotions. I blew up my aunt, for heaven's sake! What happened was an accident and he knows it. You won't be expelled. Now, you need to rest. You scared poor Professor Morgan out of his wits with your little fainting episodes," Harry smiled.

Teddy managed a very weak grin, before settling back in his bed and sleeping.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are lovely!!_**


	14. N is for

TABC

**TABC**

_Nature- the elements of the natural world; trees, mountains, bodies of water._

"Go on Teddy!" London yelled.

The group had somehow grown from just his housemates, to all of the classmates in his year, and Victoire. This was doing nothing for his nerves. The metamorphmagus didn't see what was so entertaining about him trying to beat his fear of the lake/the giant squid. He set his face in a determined stare, and walked down the shore to the water. He took off his shirt and ignored the catcalls as he walked slowly into the water.

"Ten galleons says Lupin backs out!" he heard Maximus Harrington call.

Teddy kept walking in, shivering a bit from the cold water, until he was unable to touch anymore. Paddling out a little farther, he began to tread water and turned back to face the shore. He saw the flash of Victoire's camera and waved at his friends.

"Ha!" he said when he swam back to shore a few minutes later, "Who do you owe ten galleons, Maxwell?"


	15. O is for

**_LbN: Two in one day! I'm doing pretty well :D_**

**TABC**

_Obvious- __easily seen, recognized, or understood; open to view or knowledge_

"Hey Teddy," Victoire smiled.

"Hi!" Teddy said, "What are you up to?"

"Potions essay," she grumbled.

Teddy grinned.

"So…what are you up to this weekend? Lots of homework?" he asked.

"No, not that much," she told him.

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Well…" Teddy said, "If, you know, if you're not busy…d'you want to, maybe, go to Hogsmeade? With me?"

"Sure," she blushed, "Umm, meet you at ten? In the entrance hall?"

"Yeah," Teddy said breathlessly, "Sounds great."

"Yeah, alright. Well, I've got to go."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you around then."

"See you."

**_LbN: They're so cute :). Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are awesome!!_**


	16. P is for

TABC

**TABC**

_Protective- showing care; tending to protect_

"Well?" McGonagall barked, "Explain yourselves!"

"He insulted Victoire," the fourteen year old mumbled, hair turning blue and red.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" McGonagall yelled, "Miss Weasley is not a porcelain doll, she will not break from an insult. So, Maximus Harrington insulted your girlfriend, and you thought it was fair to turn him purple?"

"Didn't know what it was going to do…" Teddy said, trying to hide his grin.

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to learn," McGonagall said, as if she knew he was seconds away from laughing, "Two weeks of detention, rewriting Transfiguration tutoring cards. And I will be writing your grandmother."

Teddy lost his small smile at that.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled.

"You may go now."


	17. Q is for

**_LbN: Silly chapter this time :). Happy reading!_**

**TABC**

_Quintessential- the pure and concentrated essence of a substance_

Teddy giggled. The stuff in front of him was a translucent blue color, and it smelled heavily of peppermint. The fifteen year old swayed.

"Er…Professor?" he heard London, or maybe Damien, say.

The Potions master strode over to their table, a look of deep amusement on his face. He peeked into Teddy's cauldron, and then smiled up at the metamorphmagus, whose hair was now bright pink.

"You put the Californian Salamander scales in before the Essence of Dandelion, didn't you?"

"_Tee hee hee hee,__" _Teddy giggled, before turning a sickly green color and passing out.

**TABC**

Without opening his eyes, Teddy knew his godfather was there. He'd know that laugh anywhere. He looked up a bit, but the light was far too bright. He wasn't feeling anywhere near as good as when he had blacked out in Potions. What had happened?

"Harry," he groaned, "No…don' laugh…headache…"

"Well you should," the older man chuckled, "What with you getting high off of Ether in your class today."

"Eater?"

"Ether. I'm sure you know, since you pay such good attention in Transfiguration and Potions, that sometimes wizards can make something that is a pure, concentrated amount of the Potion or spell. The effects differ, and in your case," Harry grinned again, "Very much like being on Muggle drugs, or illegal Wizarding potions."

"How'd I do it?"

"You got two ingredients switched and put in WAY too much of the supplemental herbs. But at least Professor Brakens thought it was funny; he gave you top marks!"

Teddy's head swam. Half from the potion wearing off, and half from the fact that he was going to have to endure a lot of teasing, very soon…

"May I pass back out now?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry chuckled.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are wonderful; and don't forget to go vote!!_**


	18. R is for

**TABC**

_Rancid- __having a rank, unpleasant, stale smell or taste, as through decomposition_

"Bloody hell!" Adam yelped, knocking into Teddy as he stepped back.

Teddy was about to ask what was up, but then a truly horrible smell met his nose and he figured it out. The windows to their room were open, and a gentle breeze carried through the room the smell of…well, if Teddy had to describe it as anything, he'd say it smelled like the Hufflepuff Quidditch teams' boxers after a six hour long game, sautéed in garlic, added to red cabbage, left to stew in the sun for five days and shat on by a goat. And possibly a dog, cat and elephant as well.

"Arrghhhh!" London said, covering his nose with his robe.

The other four did the same, and began to search the room for the source of the smell. After about five minutes, Sebastian called,

"I found it!"

It was a small round ball that was emitting a colorless smoke.

"I know what that is," Teddy said, "Give it here."

Keeping his nose covered, he went into the bathroom, filled the sink and plunged the little orb under water. The other four boys watched the water turn yellow, then green, then red. Once it had turned the deep magenta color, Teddy lifted his hand.

"It's one of the new stink bombs from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he said, "One of the ones first years have been using in their damn inter-house prank war. Someone must've gotten the wrong window. Don't worry, it's dead now. George showed me how to diffuse them over the summer."

"That's all well and good," London said, still fighting the urge to gag, "but it doesn't help the fact that our room smells like day old cabbage surprise and goat."

"I know an air purifying charm," Teddy coughed, "Come on, we'll all need to use it."

"Damn first years…" Sebastian said.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!_**


	19. S is for

**_LbN: If anyone's wondering, yes, I'm procrastinating :D. I should be writing a paper for British Lit..._**

**TABC**

_Standard- serving as a basis or basic level for things that come after._

They were ahead by a hundred and eighty points. Teddy motioned to Maddox, their sixth year Chaser and captain. He tossed the ball to Christians, another Chaser, who flew directly between Teddy and Adderson, the other Beater. The two of them flew a few feet behind him on either side so they looked like a small V, hitting a Bludger back and forth between them. When the three of them were in goal range, Christians threw the Quaffle into the air and went into a dive. With all the strength he could muster, Teddy smacked the Bludger toward the other ball. They met with a colossal _smack!_ as the Quaffle descended, and with the force of a small cannon, the red ball went rocketing into the middle goal. The crowd went nuts. Teddy was damn glad, as well; they had been practicing that move for over a month now, his housemates better appreciate it.

A moment later, everyone was screaming again. Spinning around on his broom, Teddy saw Damien and Connor, the Gryffindor Seeker, speeding around the pitch. Connor was ahead. The metamorphmagus felt his hair turn neon blue as he looked frantically around for the Bludger. Fortunately, Adderson beat him to the punch and nearly knocked Connor out of the air with a ferociously aimed Bludger. It was all the distraction Damien needed. He sped past the winded Gryffindor and caught the Snitch. The Ravenclaws went mad.

Flying up to his friend, Teddy grinned as he yelled over the crowd,

"I think we've just set the standard for Ravenclaw Quidditch moves!"

"Just maybe!" Damien laughed as the rest of their team tackled them.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!_**


	20. T is for

**_LbN: I'm in a post-traumatic final paper high right now, so this story might actually be finished by tonight!! Wish me luck!_**

**TABC**

_Tranquility- a state of calmness_

Teddy watched with amusement as James and Albus flooded the sand castle they had just built. He looked out over the waves and concentrated for a moment, feeling his hair turn the exact shade of blue as the ocean.

"How do you do that?" Lily asked him, walking over from her parents' blankets.

"Just can," Teddy told her with a smile.

"I want my hair that color too!" the six year old said excitedly.

In the full knowledge that Ginny would kill him, Teddy took out his wand, looked to make sure no one was watching, and tapped Lilly on the head twice. Her hair slowly changed to the same color as his. She took one of her pigtails in her hand and looked.

"Wicked!" she said, imitating her brother's favorite saying.

The youngest Potter ran over to her mother, who looked up from her book with a small expression of shock. Ginny looked around Lily to Teddy, quirking an eyebrow. He simply grinned cheekily at her before lying back down to enjoy the sun.

**_LbN: Review please!!_**


	21. U is for

**_LbN: Five more to go!_**

**TABC**

_University- an institution of learning at the highest level_

"Teddy, are you going home for Christmas?" London asked.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded, "Grandmum's having Harry's family over for once; instead of the other way around."

"Ah, I guess it'll just be us three," Adam said, nodding at his brothers.

"Let's get down to breakfast, before all the donuts are gone," Damien said, leading the way out the door.

Over breakfast, they discussed all of their plans for the holidays. The Danverses would be staying at Hogwarts while their parents visited a sick friend in Uruguay. They were planning to sneak into the Gryffindor common room and decorate it with Ravenclaw paraphernalia. When the mail came, Teddy was surprised to see an owl that he did not recognize deposit a large envelope in front of him.

"Wos' that, 'eddy?" London asked through a mouthful of fried egg.

"Dunno," Teddy shrugged, opening it.

He speared his ketchup covered sausage and took a bite as he began to read the letter. A moment later, Damien had to hit him repeatedly on the back as he choked. His bit of regurgitated sausage flew across the table and hit an unsuspecting Slytherin in the back of the head.

"What the hell, mate?" Adam asked.

Eyes watering and still coughing a bit, Teddy passed the letter to his friend. The watermark at the top and seal on the envelope said ACUI—Advanced Charms University of Ireland.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_After reviewing your application and marks, we have concluded that you are an excellent student, and would like to extend to you an invitation to our school. Should you fulfill the required N.E.W.T. grades, we will include a full scholarship with that invitation. Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Donald R. Pears- President_

"Teddy, that's brilliant!" Adam shouted.

"You didn't tell us you'd actually applied!" Damien said, taking the letter and looking at it excitedly, "I thought you were still thinking about it."

"I decided to just do it," Teddy said, hair turning red as he blushed, "I didn't want you guys to get your hopes up for me, so I kept it quiet."

"Way to go, mate!" London grinned, "I think this calls for a party in the Shrieking Shack later on," his whispered to the other three.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Shoot me a review! Oh, and if you haven't already, don't forget to vote. I want to know who you guys like reading about in my stories :)_**


	22. V is for

**TABC**

_Victory- a success or triumph over an enemy._

Blood, rain, and motionless scarlet clad figures blurred his vision, but Teddy didn't care. Flying as best he could considering his broken nose and the steady downpour, he zoomed over to where Damien was already being tackled by the rest of the team. The metamorphmagus landed and fought his way through the Ravenclaws that had been the quickest to rush the field. He pulled his friend into a hug as McGonagall passed the Quidditch Cup to Maddox.

"Good one," Teddy said, swaying slightly from blood loss.

"You're the one who took a Bludger to the face!" Damien said, pointing his wand at the metamorphmagus and muttering, "_Episky._"

The blood flow ceased and just as Teddy felt his sore nose gingerly, he and Damien were lifted onto the crowd's shoulders and carried up to the castle.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are yummy!_**


	23. W is for

**TABC**

_Wonder- to be curious about._

"Congratulations!" Harry grinned as his godson walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Thanks," Teddy smiled, "Thought you'd be a little disappointed, seeing as we killed Gryffindor's winning streak."

"Well, if it had to be broken, I suppose I'd rather you did it," Harry said with an exaggerated sigh. Teddy laughed and grabbed a Butterbeer.

"So how was the after party? Did you get any sleep?" Harry asked.

"We got shut down by McGonagall and Brinson around four this morning," Teddy smirked.

"That explains the circles," Harry indicated Teddy's sleep deprived eyes, "So the map came in handy, then?"

"Oh yeah," Teddy nodded, "We had to go on food runs twice after hours."

He took a sip of his drink and then looked at Harry curiously.

"Harry," he started, "I've got a question…I mean, I've always kind of wondered…why did you give me the map? I mean," he lowered his voice, "even if you give James the Cloak, Albus could've still used the map, right?"

"I gave it to you, because it's more yours than theirs," Harry answered, "Your dad and my dad made it together; it's yours now."

Teddy smiled.

"Besides," Harry continued, "I think Lily will be getting the Cloak; not the boys."

"Huh?" Teddy raised a curious eyebrow.

"I know a little about my kids," Harry chuckled, "And James is far too much like the men he was named for already. Quite frankly, I'm terrified of giving him the Cloak. Albus wouldn't use it; so Lily will probably be the one to get it."

"That'd be interesting; James having it while Albus and Lily were at Hogwarts too," Teddy grinned, recalling the eldest Potter child's fondness for tormenting his siblings.

"I fear for the school…" Harry shook his head.

**_LbN: Three more!_**


	24. X is for

**_LbN: Had to cheat a bit on this one :D_**

**TABC**

_eXcellent- possessing outstanding quality or superior merit._

Harry grumbled as he got out of bed. It was one in the morning; who was sending owls at that time. When he opened the window, parental panic gripped him slightly. There was a school owl and Teddy's owl. Not a big deal, except for Teddy had promised to watch out for James and he was writing at midnight, at the same time as the school. Harry picked up both letters, deciding to open Teddy's first. If something was wrong, he wanted to hear it from his godson, not the new Headmaster. Had he glanced at the handwriting on the other envelope, he would have recognized James's handwriting and calmed down; but he was in parent mode. Ripping open Teddy's letter he read:

_Harry!_

_I'm the Ravenclaw champion! For the Hogwarts Championship; you know, the one like the TriWizard Tournament, only for Hogwarts students. Clear your schedule, you have to come see the first task. The other champions are Casey MacDonaldson (Slytherin), Brett Allon (Gryffindor), and Tommy Chase (Hufflepuff). Harrington put his name in, but didn't make it. I'm glad; I would've been too nervous competing against him. I expect James has written you too, so I'll let you get to his letter. Don't believe his exaggerations; none of the other champions fainted from terror when my name was called. Victoire says hi. She also says I better not get my neck broken; or she'll bring me back to life and kill me again. Don't laugh; if anybody can do it, she can. Say hi to everyone for me!_

_Teddy_

Harry let out a happy yell, waking Ginny.

"You better have a damn good reason—"

"Look," he said, giving her the paper.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the letter. A second later, she shot straight up, now wide awake.


	25. Y is for

**_LbN: One more to go!!_**

**TABC**

_Yellow- a color like that of an egg yolk, ripe lemons, etc._

What the hell? This was awful. He had put together the damn puzzle and everything had turned yellow! Well, at least now Teddy knew what that last lines of the poem had meant by,

_You are standing very close to the win_

_But though the puzzles finished,_

_The riddle is not at an end._

He had guessed yellow from all of the other clues and the puzzle had told him that, before everything in sight had turned the color of lemon pie. He looked around. Nothing was making a sound. That was slightly comforting, but it just meant that no one was getting to the center of the maze the way he was. Someone could be getting there from the opposite way, so he had to hurry. For a brief moment, he wondered if the teachers put on this tournament just to watch some of the students suffer.

Racking his brain, he had a slightly crazy idea. He dropped to his knees in the sunshine grass and closed his eyes. With all his might, he morphed to his normal form, and willed the environment to do the same. He had a feeling that this was defying some force of nature or other, because he could feel the spell fighting back. Finally, after what felt like an hour, but was really just two minutes, Teddy felt himself win. He felt his hair turn pink, and the area around him go back to normal. He sighed and opened his eyes a tad and got unsteadily to his feet. Before he had taken two steps, he was knocked sideways as a scarlet robe darted past.

"Thanks Lupin!" Allon yelped as he sped past.

Beater reflexes allowed Teddy to react before he hit the ground.

"_Stupify!_"

He heard a satisfying _thud!_ as he too hit the ground. He landed wrong, and heard a sickening cracking noise. His wrist began to swell, but quitting had long since ceased to be an option. He struggled to his feet again, holding his wrist. With a grimace, he charmed his arm to stay still and ran forward toward the cup. Not wanting to be stunned, hit, morphed, thrown, or anything else unpleasant one more time, he dove and grabbed the cup by the handle. The last thing he saw before he passed out from pain, exhaustion, and relief, was the stand that had held the cup shooting Ravenclaw blue sparks into the air; signifying the end of the tournament.


	26. Z is for

**_LbN: Here we are at the end! Hope you guys liked it!_**

**TABC**

_Zoo- __a place, activity, or group marked by chaos or unrestrained behavior._

Butterbeer, spiked liberally with Firewhiskey, flowed from the bust of Ravenclaw. One of the triplets, who weren't owning up in case they got caught, had charmed it that morning before the graduation ceremony. Tipsy Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Slytherins, and even a few Hufflepuffs (though most were drinking a tad more heavily in their own common room) laughed and played games with each other. Strip Gobstones was currently taking place in a more secluded corner of the common room. The graduation after party was in full swing when Victoire plopped down beside Teddy on the couch. She giggled at nothing and kissed Teddy on the cheek.

"Happy graduation!" she said, hiccupping quietly.

"Someone can't hold her liquor…" Teddy smiled. He was pretty sure he was the only sober person at the party, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself. He was currently watching his three best friends do a horrible rendition of the song "Charm My Heart" by the wizarding boy band The Sorcerer Kids. It was great.

"I can so," Victoire said, flipping her hair, "They just spiked the drinks a little more than I had previously anticipated."

"Ok, you're fine. If you can use the words 'previously anticipated' correctly in a sentence without slurring, you can't be drunk."

"Are you going to visit me this summer before you run off to your fancy Charms school?" she pouted.

"Of course," he smiled, kissing her, "Besides, it's only a two year school, and I'll be home for their Halloween break and Christmas break. Plenty of visiting time!"

"Fine," she smiled, "So, shall we vacate to the grounds before this party gets busted up?"

"Sounds good to me," Teddy laughed.

With that he followed Victoire out to the lake, to enjoy his last evening at Hogwarts.

**_Fin_**

**_LbN: Shoot me a review; tell me if you liked it!!_**


End file.
